


He Didn't Pull Away (how could you?)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DREAM DID NOTHING WRONGGGGGG, George is a Bitch™, I chose to just use the main characters in the character list-, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, i will defend wedding!dream until i give out, my hands are rated G for GeorgeNotFound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George is a bastard and takes advantage of Dream at his wedding.!! Includes non-consensual kissing !!Very short!! Also this is in no way meant to be taken seriously or taken out of roleplay. George is not a bad person and I don't see him in that light.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234
Collections: Anonymous





	He Didn't Pull Away (how could you?)

Dream loved Fundy.

Dream would do anything for the other, when they first met they hit it off instantly, both with their love of how things worked and how they could alter things. Fundy had kissed Dream first, the two giddy for hours after it happened. 

When Fundy asked him out and eventually proposed, he was ecstatic, the idea of marrying Fundy made his heart soar and his stomach bubble with butterflies. Their wedding was supposed to be a day of joy and happiness.

So how did he find himself in this situation? 

Right after George, one of his close friends, objected and tugged him off the stage, he smashed their lips together. Dream froze in shock, not moving until Sapnap's fist connected with George's cheek, causing the older to stumble away from Dream. 

Everyone circled around Dream as Sapnap continued to pummel George for ruining the wedding. Everyone was asking him questions and shouting words that he couldn't hear, a trembling hand reaching up and touching his lips. 

_'Howdidthishappenhowdidthishappenhowdidthis-'_

His eyes shined with unleashed tears as he realized that no, he didn't pull away. He didn't pull away. **H e d i d n ' t p u l l a w a y.** This was his fault. He didn't pull away. Fundy hated him now. He didn't pull away. For fucks sake he _didn't fucking pull away._

He didn't like the kiss. Not one bit. He didn't want to kiss George. He wanted to kiss Fundy. He didn't pull away. He wanted to happily marry Fundy. _He didn't pull away._

"Dream…" The voice of his husband pulled him out of his thoughts. Fundy stood in front of him, betrayal and heartbreak on his features, " _Why?_ " 

Dream felt the back of his eyes sting and his throat squeeze, silent tears rolled down his cheeks before he rigidly turned around and pushed his way out of the crowd. He needed to be alone.

He heard Fundy and the others yelling after him, but he continued to run. He ran. And ran. And _ran._ He eventually tucked under an overhanging bridge, crying into his once-white wedding dress. He deserved to be alone. 

_**He didn't pull away.** _


End file.
